Walk On By
by Cherie
Summary: Yes, my fic is back with minor changes, thanks to tenshi no ai for reviewing. And if I make another mistake, PLEASE tell me. RaiFuu, Fuuko seeking for a helper, a comforter. And she found what she so desperately sought after in a certain ninja...


**Walk on By ~ A Songfic **

Cherie's Little Notes:

Oh my god.  What am I doing?!  I'm making another fic even though my last one ain't finished!  Anyways, I'm just looking for a breather, since I take a long time to update.  This is a short songfic from Fuuko to Raiha.  Ugh, something is definitely wrong with me.  I'm making a Fuuko-Raiha when I'm desperately a Tokiya-Fuuko fanatic.  Oh well, I can't find a better couple to go with this song.  The song is Walk on By ~ by the ever-so-wonderful Britney Spears.  Nice song.  I have only heard a little of this song.  But it's good.  Anybody has the mp3?  Tell me where to find it!  

Words italicized are parts of the song.  The story may not go right with the song.  Just bear with it.

P.S: Oh Lordy…I was nuts.  I didn't recognize the HUGE mistake, until I read tenshi no ai's review *sheepish grin* Hee-hee-hee… Gomen nasaaaaai…I know I know I am such a baka girl.

DISCLAIMERS:

Oh, boy, I own all the characters!!  They're really my puppets.  And you know what?  I can just kill Recca in the next volume!  HAHAHAHAAA-geez, you believed that?  Goodness, you are so gullible.

**_I'm coming down with a heartache tonight_**

Fuuko walked down the small pavement, exhausted.  She just had another fight with her parents about school.  They said she should concentrate more on studies and forget about fights.

  
**_Only you can make it right_**

She needed time.  She needed space.  She needed one person who could comfort her.  Raiha.

  
**_If I can't be with you holding you tight_**

The wind wielder missed him a lot.  She missed his goofy smile, his soft, dark purple mane caressing her body, she missed all those jokes he told, and his tender fingers touching her.  She missed everything about him.

  
**_There won't be no morning light_**

She gazed at the empty, black, cloudy sky above her.  The moon was covered by the clouds like cotton.  Fuuko fastened her pace and ran to the city park.  Her favorite place in the whole neighborhood.

**_Everywhere I turn_**

Fuuko turned at a small corner, all the while reminiscing her precious moments with the ninja.  The first time she met him, his stupid face telling her that she was his girlfriend.  Saving her from the horrible trap.  Telling her that he was her prince.

  
**_I see your face_**

She walked pass a small ice cream stall.  Closed.  Raiha once told her that this stall had the best ice cream on earth.  And then a tall black lamp post.  The purple-haired ninja also told her that once he bumped his head on the lamp post, and all he could think about was nothing but a certain wind wielder.

  
**_Reminding me of a higher place_**

**Raiha...where are you now? There was nothing that could describe Raiha other than heaven.  He was all paradise for her.  She had never said it out loud, but she treasured every moment that she had spent with him.**

  
**_Every time you smile, Angels cry_**

Fuuko felt her heart beat faster as she remembered a special smile Raiha gave her another day.  The ways his lips curved like the crescent moon, the way it sparkled, the ways it intrigued her.  A crimson tide actually got her good that time.  But she quickly covered it by giving Raiha some sarcastic remarks.  The purple haired girl stopped.

  
**_Every time you walk on by_**

**I need you now...I haven't seen you for quite some time.  Are you up there, Raiha?  Looking down at me?**

  
**_I'm not the only_**

She once heard from Koganei that Raiha had a big horde of fangirls.  Even a little, she did feel a tinge of jealousy.  What did that suppose to mean?  She couldn't make up anything about her feelings toward Raiha.

**_Feeling' lonely_**

Even though she was always rough, tough and everything in the outside, it had never meant she didn't need anyone to comfort her, to sooth her down, to make her feel wanted.  Everyone thought she was capable of handling things on her own.  Sure she did, but after all, she was still a girl.  A girl that needed a prince, a knight in shining armor to protect her.

**_Every time you walk on by_**

Fuuko turned in another corner and stopped.  She gazed at the beautiful sight in front of her.  A lovely park with dim lights making it seemed romantic.  Even though it was late and dark, Fuuko could see the wonderfully green grass being caressed by her element.  Wind.

  
**_I try to say something_**

She had always tried to speak seriously with the ninja.  The words just couldn't come out right.  All she could mutter were curses and snappy remarks.  But Raiha had never complained about it at all.  He just gave her the goofiest smile in the world.  Not to mention, the best too.

  
**_But end up with nothing_**

**I should try it again someday**, she thought.  Fuuko saw that the gate was locked.  She sighed.

  
**_Every time you walk on by_**

The wind wielder walked toward a small bench.  Behind the bench, she saw a rusty part of the gate.  She pulled it away from its place easily, walked inside the park, and put the broken gate back in its place.  

**_I keep my cool_**

When she was trying to find the park's pavement that could lead her to her favorite spot, she couldn't stop thinking about Raiha.  Sure, she had always kept her cool.  She was always calling him names and cursed him, yet he had never minded.  

  
**_I pretend I'm not in_**

Fuuko found a small ground pave.  This could lead her to her secret spot of the park.  The prettiest spot in the park was her secret.  She continued her thinking.  She had always shoved Raiha out of her way, telling him that he was boring, yawned when he was talking to show her boredom.  Yet, she couldn't spit out her exact feeling for him.  Head over heels.

  
**_Every time you come too near_**

She had always walked away when Raiha approached her.  And once in a lifetime, Fuuko admitted that she was stupid.  She was always denying.  Denying everything.  And why did people deny?  Because they did not want to see the painful truth.  Even if the truth weren't really painful at all.

  
**_I'm such a fool cause_**

Fuuko was afraid of the truth.  And she was a fool because of that.  She kept her barriers so high and held her pride up in the sky.  She sighed, and made her way through the bushes covering her secret spot.

  
**_This love is true_**

Somehow her heart started to beat faster.  Faster.  Faster.  She fastened her steps.  She started to dream about Raiha again... Fuuko had never ever felt this way toward the other guys.  It was different.  And she had to face the truth too.  What was the truth?

She was in love with Raiha of the Uruha Jyujinshuu.

  
**_And if I don't tell you_**

Fuuko knew that she had to tell Raiha about her feelings.  But, could she?  For once, she was afraid.  She wasn't brave enough to tell the truth.  This was nothing like fights, or challenges.  This was...Raiha.  The wind wielder pushed some shrubs away and she arrived at her secret park spot.

  
**_Someone else surely will_**

But she couldn't face it if another person was going out with Raiha, walking side by side.  She shivered at her own thought.  Her thoughts suddenly disappeared when she saw the beautiful pond laid in front of her, the smooth water sparkling in the reflections of the moon.   Leaves were dancing in the air, blown by the soft wind.  The sky was bright now, the moon shone vigorously.  Stars shimmered, in the shades of the bluish clouds.

**_Everywhere I turn_**

She stepped forward, and felt the soft breeze stroking her cheeks and blowing her strands of purple hair, covering her eyes.  The Fuujin wielder giggled.  The wind was tickling her.  

"You look prettier with your element blowing.  It enhances your features," A voice spoke.

Fuuko snapped out of her trance, and snarled, "Who's there?!"

  
**_I see your face_**

Fuuko searched for the bearer of the voice, "Who's there?  Come out, you coward!"

And the voice spoke again.  "Relax, Fuuko-san, it's me."

The girl suddenly knew who the voice bearer was.

"Raiha."

She saw the Raijin wielder standing in front of her, smiling gently.

  
**_Reminding me of a higher place_**

Was it only her, or was the moonlight really made Raiha look more handsome?  The night breeze blew Raiha's purplish hair, the moon was reflected in his green orbs, his smooth face enhanced by the effects of the water flowing.

  
**_Every time you smile, Angels cry_**

He smiled.  Fuuko felt like screaming, but she swallowed it hard.  

"What're you doing here, Fuuko-san?"

"I should be the one asking.  What are YOU doing here?  Eh, Raiha?" Fuuko snapped.

Raiha shrugged, "I was just in a midnight walk, and I found this small pond."

"Oh."

"What about you?" asked the purple haired ninja.

Fuuko smiled, and gazed off to the sky.  "Well...I was very tired, weary...so I decided to take a walk in this park.  I wanted to be in my secret spot—this place—alone, gazing to my reflection on the water...but I think you took my place."

  
**_Every time you walk on by_**

Raiha smirked.  He stepped closer to the pond and sat down on the grass.  He tapped the ground, gesturing Fuuko to sit beside him.  Fuuko sat down and let the wind play along with her hair.  She treasured every moment.  She didn't want this moment to end.  Raiha did not have to talk.  Just being there, sitting beside her, was already very precious to the girl.

**_I'm not the only_**

**The wind's making me sleepy...**

The lovely night breeze played with the grasses and the trees.  Fuuko felt that her element was whispering something to her.  Even though she didn't quite catch it.  A small piece of grass flew, dancing gorgeously in the air.  The wind softened, and the grass landed on Fuuko's hair.

  
**_Feeling' lonely_**

"Oh, Fuuko-san...there's some grass on your hair..." said Raiha.

Fuuko tried to remove the grass; she reached up her hand to her head and messed up her purple strands.  "Uh, oh..."

Raiha smiled, and reached up a hand to get the piece of grass.  "Here.  Let me get that for you."

  
**_Every time you walk on by_**

The thunder champion used his forefinger to move Fuuko's head so she would face him.  Apparently, he still couldn't see the grass, because of the mess Fuuko made.  He moved his face closer to hers, making her heart beat even faster.  

Their noses touched, and that sent an electricity shock wave to the wind wielder.  She fell backwards.

"Fuuko-san, are you all right?" Raiha asked, reaching out a hand to help her.

  
**_I try to say something_**

"I...I..." Fuuko stuttered.  "I..." 

A crimson tide flew all over her.  Her heart felt like it could stop any minute.  Her body was shaking.

  
**_But end up with nothing_**

Raiha smiled a very special smile, for the purple haired girl.  "Fuuko-san, you're so cute when you're blushing like that.  You seem so innocent." He remarked.

The girl blushed again.

  
**_Every time you walk on by_**

"Fuuko-san?"

"Yea?"

"I...er...Miki-san asked me to be her boyfriend."

**_Feeling' lonely_**

Fuuko felt like she was crushed by a 200 ton anvil.  Any girl in her condition would plead and beg for Raiha's affection.  But Fuuko was never any girl.  She had her pride.  And her pride was something she held on the most.

"Congratulations."

**_If I ever see you again_**

"Fuuko-san..."

Her heart ached, when she managed to say, "Congrats, Raiha.  If you have a girlfriend, you don't have to trouble me anymore."

"Fuuko-"

"I guess this is goodbye then." Fuuko fought back tears and swallowed them hard.

**_This craziness must find an end_**

Fuuko knew she was being stupid.  Fuuko was always stupid.  But she wanted Raiha to have the best.  Miki was definitely better than she was.  Miki was feminine and sweet, but she was tough when it came to fighting.  She would make a perfect girlfriend for Raiha.

"I said no, Fuuko." stated Raiha firmly in front of her.

The wind wielder was very surprised, but she still had her pride.  "Why?  Miki would make a very great girlfriend, you know.  She's sweet, witty, lovely, but she is no crybaby.  She knows how to fight.  Isn't that wonderful?"

Raiha held her arms tightly at arms-length and looked straight into her violet-blue orbs.  "Fuuko.  Look at me."  
  


**_I look at you and I promise myself_**

His green orbs were shining; sparkling with silver glitters; the moon was reflected in them.  Fuuko felt that she could melt like some chocolate burned in the sun.  Raiha was very, very mesmerizing at the moment.  The wind child wanted to hold him, to hug him, to never let him go, but she knew she did not have the rights to do so. 

**_I'm not the only_**

"You know why I said that?" asked Raiha softly.

"N-no..." Fuuko stuttered. 

Raiha smiled, "Because I'm already seeing someone.  Even though I do not know whether she sees me the same way I see her."

  
**_Feeling' lonely_**

Fuuko managed a small smile, "Oh.  Now who is this lucky girl, eh?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.  Even inside she really wished that the very lucky girl was her.

"Well..." said Raiha slowly.

"Hmm?"

"She's Kirisawa Fuuko from the Hokage."

  
**_Every time you walk on by_****__**

Fuuko couldn't get the words clearly in her head.  When she eventually digested the information successfully, she could only gape.

"You." Raiha repeated.  "I.  Love.  You.  Aishiteru, Fuuko-san."

**_Every time you walk on by_**

"Ho-hontou?" asked Fuuko, amazed.

"Hai."

"B-but...why?"

"Cause you are different, Fuuko-san.  Because you believe in yourself.  You have your confidence, and you have the power to make you indifferent from males.  You know that you can do something, and you do not cry easily.  And because of that, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

A tear slipped Fuuko's eye.  She smiled, and said, "Hey, Raiha?"

"Hai?"

_Every time you walk on by_

"I love you too."

Raiha smiled another special one, one that Fuuko had never seen before.  He moved closer to Fuuko, and captured her lips in a tender kiss.  When they finally broke the kiss, Fuuko leaned her head on Raiha's shoulder, gazing at the sky.  The wind blew softly, singing a lullaby to her.  She closed her eyes, to welcome a brand new tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Tiny Notes:

Lord!  I did that?!  Full of mush?!  Oh God!  I made a Fuuko-Raiha successfully!!  That was very hard.  Whew!  I don't really know Raiha's character that good.  I hope he isn't too OOC.  In here I made him more serious and more romantic...You think I should've made it into a POV?  I dunno...it's really hard to make a POV fic, but I know this will be more romantic that way.  Blech.  I'm a sucker in romance... Never forget to tell me what you think!  Mail me at eternal.lover@mikagami.zzn.com or deja_vu12@lovemail.com!  Or review if you read this at fanfiction.net.  I made this for all you Fuuko-Raiha fans out there!!

~ Thanks a lot to Fuuko no Miko for beta-reading.  I wuv youuu!


End file.
